deep_webfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:(DELETED)/@comment-182.54.202.10-20150915093701
Have you ever notice how chock full of suckable cocks the world is? It boggles the mind. Be forewarned - stop and think about it and unless you're careful, that's all you'll be able to think about. On my peregrinations (Isn't that a humdinger of a word? It's been stuck in my head since high school English. It means "travels", usually by foot, which doesn't quite fit. I travel by car, when I can. It also usually refers to a pilgrim. That aspect of the definition I will claim. I'm a pilgrim of cock or perhaps given my bent, Cock would be more appropriate. I quest, and thirst, for the perfect Cock. The ur-Cock from which all earthly cocks are but a pale imitation.) Anyway, on my journey through life I have, unfortunately, had more opportunity to observe and crave cock than I have had the satisfaction of enjoying cock. No matter, cock isn't the first, or only, instance in which the idea of a thing is superior to the reality of the thing; not that I've noticed a problem with the reality of the thing either. Man, just pay attention. It's amazing. There's a running trail in the park near my office. I have my lunch on one of the benches and watch all the beautiful cocks go flopping by. Televised track and field events are better, especially if you have a DVR you can advance frame by frame. Oh my. Make yourself comfortable, grab the lube and enjoy. Don't rush. Take your time. Click. Click. Click. Find that one frame with the best cock flop, the one that tents the shorts the most, the one where you can damn near tell if the dude is circumcised. TV hooked to a computer or watching on a computer? Save the frame. Make yourself a mosaic for nights when you just don't have the energy to run out and find the real thing. Pretend that's the cock in your ass, not a hunk of silicone. Imagine that cock banging your tonsils. Picturing that cock ejecting hot cream of man soup on your face or tongue. Wrap your mind around that cock and make it your own. Websites? If you must, but where's the adventure in that? Get off your ass. Be an active voyeur. That may seem an oxymoron but it isn't. Don't just think of parks as pick up spots. There is more to a park than the public john cruisers and behind the bush blow-jobs. Nothing wrong with either of those, though. Both can be fun to do or to watch, but set yourself a challenge. See if you can put your aura out there, shed some pheromones into the atmosphere, amp up the gaydar, whatever. See if you can get someone to flash you. It's almost always deliberate, in my opinion anyway. You think you really can't tell when your cock is hanging out the leg of your shorts? There are two ways to approach the cock-peeking-out-of-the-shorts hunt. First, sit down and wait, like I describe above. If it's summer, walk across the lawn where dudes are tanning. If they have their knees up, there's a good chance, without being too obvious, you can get a nice look. Besides, the "cock peek", there is sometimes the napping-in-the-sun-boner tent. Be careful with your camera. It is true that legally one can have no expectation of ''privacy ''while in a ''public ''place but that doesn't mean you won't get your ass kicked if some dude catches you snapping a picture of his cock. And there ''is ''the expectation of privacy under your clothes. You cannot stick a camera under some chick's skirt and click a pic. We're talking cocks here not pussies but the principle still applies. Not to gloat, but as I sit on the aforementioned bench typing this, a very lovely young man just ran by; a serious runner by the looks of him. Tall, thin, bare-chested and wearing very thin and very skimpy running shorts. Yummy. Maybe I should point the camera on my laptop along the path. Wouldn't illustrations from real life be nice? No time today, but it's an idea that I'll file away. So, parks are good but the sad fact is, I live in a part of the country where winter has yet to fall victim to climate change. For too many months, the runners are too clothed and the sunbathers are nowhere to be found. Oh, before I forget. Don't forget bike shorts. Seems like a lot of dudes really enjoy riding that saddle. There are plenty of Spandex clad boners out there; you simply have to keep your eyes open. When you see cock tucked in running shorts or bike shorts, don't just use your eyes. Engage the rest of your brain. Don't just see the cock. See the hair. Is there hair? If they've been biking or running, see the sweat running off their bellies. Smell it. Smell that sweaty musky cock. Taste it. You've tasted sweat before. You've tasted cock before, haven't you? Feel it in your mind and in your mouth, on your tongue, in your hands, maybe even his hands on your head. Feel the wood on the bench under your palms, because now you're bent over and that sweaty, musky, spit-slicked cock is about to fuck you. Hell, fucking ''hear ''it. Hear the sound your mouth makes sliding over and around it. The sound of his pubes (if has them) when they brush against your nose. The sound you can't help making as his cock pounds into your ass. Don't settle for what you can see. Get your mind off its ass and fill in the details, mother-fucker. So the parks are seasonal, what to do? Sports. College level. Don't be a pervert. Basketball? Not bad. Hockey? Nope, too padded. Football? Same, unless you're into cup bulges. Wrestling, now that's your ticket, my friend. You got ass and cocks nicely displayed. Gymnastics? Also good, but again, for God's sake keep it at the college level. The best, by far, is, of course, swimming and diving competitions. All that smooth skin, rippling muscle and Spandex, it's enough to make one sport wood just thinking about it. Again, consider buying a cable or satellite TV sport package and a good DVR for the best results. But, The Best Place for cock watching, surprisingly to some, is a hospital. No, I'm not talking about old dudes walking around in backless johnnies. Yuck. No, I'm talking scrubs, my friend, scrubs. Lots and lots of dudes wearing scrubs. I make it a habit to take a moment every day to express gratitude for the demise of the tighty whitey and the rise of the boxer. Scrubs + Boxers = Hangin', Floppin', Adorable Cock. Forget boxers, dudes being dudes, if they have a big cock they want the world to know. Dudes with big cocks in hospitals have the saintliness to dispense with underwear an astonishing amount of the time. Sweet Jesus, the sight of some hot young fucker walking down the hall, cock swaying from side to side beneath flimsy faded green or blue cotton, makes me profoundly grateful to be alive and to have a mouth and an ass. Even in a hospital, places not known for frivolity or lightness of heart, swinging cocks on young men have a tendency to get hard on their own. At work? So? Fuck you dude. This is your cock speaking. Listen up. I got a mind of my own and right now what I want to do is stretch out the front of your scrubs and make you squirm to hide it. I AM YOUR COCK AND I HAVE SPOKEN. Bless the dudes that don't care, or think the way to go is ignore their boner and just stand there. They ain't really ignoring it, just acting like they are. I swear sometimes I have to mentally smack myself to keep from running over, dropping to my knees and begging them in front of God and Country - "Please let me suck your beautiful cock." Hospitals, trust me. Teaching hospital, better still. Younger cock but old enough. Teaching hospital on an undergrad campus? Trifecta! You got your scrub wearers. You got your quad sunbathers. You got your runners. You got your bikers. You got your sporting events. And, after feasting your eyes all day or all week, you got your tea rooms. But that's a rumination for another day.